


Our First Time

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is teenager and becomes your neighbor. Juli is totally crushing on him and finds out he likes her as well. What happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a dream I had.

I actually was always boy crazy but I never actually dated any boys, just kind of admired them from afar with my best friend, Rox. We'd fantasize about the cute boys in school or the hot guys we saw on tv. Then the house next to mine went up for sale and it didn't take long to sell. A boy around my age moved in with his parents. He kind of kept to himself, he was taller than me, dark hair and hazel eyes. He was a big ball of geek sexiness. He talked to me all the time and I would blush but talk. His geek made me giddy and hot all at the same time. 

Rox was at my house one day and he came over. Sometime when I had left the room, he made some kind of hint to her that he liked me. He got really nervous about it and he made an excuse to leave. "Why was he in such a rush to leave?" I asked her confused.

"Juli, Gerard likes you," she said, huge grin on her face.

"Whaaaa? No, he would never like me."

"He told me that he did and got so nervous that he let it slip that he made an excuse to leave."

I looked at her shocked, "what did he say?"

"He told me that he thought you were really hot."

My eyes widened in shock. "Me?"

"Yes, you," she said playfully pushing me.

I raised my eyebrow, "so, you mean I might actually be able to fuck, Gerard?"

She nodded, "yeah, I think it is highly probably." We squealed together like the teenager girls we are. Then talked about it the rest of the day. She went home that night and the next day I found myself home by myself on a Sunday.

The way our downstairs opened up was that there was a screen door that over looked the backyard and that opened up to where Gerard's window was. I saw him as I opened the screen door and he looked over at me. As if he was embarrassed he looked away quickly and I giggled. It kind of turned me on. All his geeky shyness. I just wanted him so fucking bad and then an idea popped into my head. There was a bathroom just inside the door and I went in. I took my clothes off and put the toilet seat down. I proceeded to set down and start rubbing my pussy. Just imagining what it would be like for his mouth to be on me. I was loud enough so that I knew he would hear me and it felt so good. 

After a few minutes, exactly what I wanted to happen happened. Gerard pushed the door open and he looked at me. His cheeks were flushed already and I smiled up at him. He walked in,closed the door behind him and locked it. Then he made his way over to me and dropped down his knees. He dove his tongue into my wet, waiting pussy. I threw my head back and moaned at the motions his tongue was making. His hands came up and pulled on my nipples. I looked down at his lapping tongue and realized that I never wanted anyone in my life as much as I wanted this boy.

I pulled him off me and pushed him back onto the floor and climbed over him. Our eyes connected for a brief second before my lips were on his and my hands were undoing the button of his pants. My mouth moved from his lips down to his neck as I unzipped his pants. "Juli," he said, his name from his mouth was like a beautiful song to my ears.

"Yes," I breathed onto his neck as I rubbed him through his boxers.

"I've never done this before."

I looked up at him. "Neither have I," I said with a smile at him.

"I've wanted you since the day I met you," he said biting his lip.

Leaning down I kissed him softly, "I'm yours as long as you want me for."

His lips devoured mine again as his hand found my nipples and played with them. I pulled away and grinned at him. Then made my way down to his already hard cock, as I pulled down his pants, I licked him through his boxers and used my teeth a bit through the material.

"Oh, god," he groaned out. I pushed the boxers down slowly, his cock jumped out at me and I looked up at him licking my lips. Then I swirled my tongue around the tip eliciting another moan from him. I took him into my mouth, caressing his balls and curving my tongue around the underside of his cock as I went up and down on him. I tugged on his balls as I deep throated him, pulling my mouth up and off and back down on him. His moans got louder and louder and it was his turn to pull me off of him. "Do you want to, you know?"

I smiled at him, "Gerard, will you be my first?"

He smiled back as he pulled me to him and kissed me again, he rolled me over and climbed on top of me. He hesitated a second. "I don't really, uhm, have a condom."

I sighed and threw my head back feeling like Rizzo in Grease, therefore there was only one plausible answer, "what the hell." I said and smiled at him again.

He stroked himself in front of my pussy and I waited. He was by no means small, so I knew that it would hurt, as he slowly began pushing himself inside of me. My eyes closed as he pushed himself all the way in taking my virginity. His eyes locked with mine. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, move, please, don't stay still." I said and he began moving in and out of me. The more he did it the more I felt the pain and the pleasure. I felt myself stretching to his thickness and knew I was bleeding. My moans were the sound of exactly what I was feeling and on his face he went from pleasure to concern over and over. 

I reached down and rubbed my clit, as he fucked me. His fingers were pinching and tugging at one of my nipples and my eyes met his again. "Oh, god, I think I am going to cum."

"Me too," I said, "harder, please don't stop," I breathed out.

He went faster and in a matter of minutes he exploded inside of me and I moaned out loudly as I came along with him. As he pulled away he collapsed to the side of me, his head on my chest and I stroked his hair absentmindedly. "I came inside of you," he said in a slight mumble.

"I know," I said kissing the top of his head.

"Well, what if you know," I cut him off.

"Gerard, all that matters is that we belong to each other now. The rest of the details will come along by themselves."

He turned to look up at me. "Do you really want to be mine?"

I kissed his nose playfully, "I wouldn't be anyone elses."

He smiled, his cheeks coloring a slight red and then concern fell over his face. "Are you okay though?"

"I've never been better. I am pretty sure the pain will go away. No worries."

He put his head back on my chest, "your parents aren't home, right?"

"Nope, they'll be home later."

"So, I can stay here with you a bit longer?"

"You can stay with me forever if that is what you want."

"I kind of like the sound that," he said wrapping his arm around me and I nuzzled his forehead with my cheek. This was apparently the beginning of something neither of us wanted to end and I was okay with that.


	2. Our First Time : Chunder and Steamy Showers

I sat in my room, notebook and pen in my hand. Sitting in the window and my eyes fell upon Gerard out in the yard. His father was making him do yard work with him and I knew he hated it. It kind of amused me because he was wearing shorts but he had on a t-shirt, he wouldn't ever go shirtless no matter how much he was sweating and it made me laugh every time. The material under his armpits was soaking wet and the center of his back was as well. He must've felt eyes on him, because he turned to look towards my house and spotted me in the window. Looking up at me he shook his head and I covered my mouth even though he already knew I was laughing at him. He pointed at me, made this face at me while he shook his head no and I knew it meant that I'd get mine later. Really, I wasn't worried that boy was putty in my hands.

True, him and I had only been together about two weeks now but were inseparable. I will admit that at first it was the idea of just fucking him that turned me on but once we really started talking is when I realized that we were compatible and that we might even be meant to be together. He made me finally admit that I was just as much of a geek as him and I am not really sure why it was such a secret. It was kind of like coming out, but coming out as a geek. We also would sneak out of the house at night and meet in my backyard. Where I would lay in his arms, look up at the stars, sometimes we slept and sometimes we talked about different things.

When I told Rox that we had had sex and that we together, she was a bit jealous and she told me she wanted one too. I unfortunately could not make her neighbor as hot as my man and I wasn't going to share mine. Though Gerard did have a younger brother and him and I were secretly plotting for them to get together and they had no idea bout it at all. We also have had sex several times since the first time and I don't think that either of our families have realized it but we had decided that the didn't need to know anyway. We were both 16, I was older by a few months and we didn't want to get the lectures either.

Getting up from the window, I went out of the room and down the stairs. I went into the kitchen to get my chores done and began washing dishes. My parents still weren't home from work and I wasn't expecting them for a couple hours. Our spring break had started yesterday, so I basically had 5 days of a house all to myself and I kind of liked it that way. All of sudden, I felt arms around me and I could smell his sweat without even pressing back into him.

"Mr. Stinky-pants, you need a shower, your armpits are funky again," I said scrunching my nose.

He kissed the side of my neck softly. "Oh, you know you love my man-stink. You adore the smell of my chunder."

"Gerard, I told you that isn't the real definition of the word," I said turning the water off, wiping my hands on the towel and turning around to face him. "You are  
not urban dictionary, my dear."

He was grinning at me. "Maybe, I'm not but I'm telling that should be the words proper definition."

I rolled my eyes, "why do you have to be so cute, even when you are wrong?"

"It's a gift, really," he said kissing my lips softly.

"Well, what do you have planned to about your man-stink?"

"We're going to take a shower."

"We're, huh? Were you going to ask me or were you just going to assume that I was going to go with you?"

"Assumed."

"Well, you know that assuming makes an ass out of you and me." I smirked at him.

"Alright, grandma, do you want to take a shower with me?"

"You're so gross. Why do you want to take a shower with your grandma?"

"You know you are really asking for it?" He said smiling at the smirk that was on my face. "That's it missy," he said and grabbed my hand leading me to our bathroom. And yes I said our bathroom, it was after all where we lost our virginity not that long ago. He closed the door and he pushed me against it. His lips devoured mine and then he began ripping my clothes off of me. 

I pulled away from him. "When did you become an animal?" I asked walking over and turning on the shower.

He was taking his clothes off, "I've always been an animal, baby."

I shrugged, "I kind of like it."

"Good," he said pulling me quickly into the shower.

I had ended up under water, but turned him around and picked up the soap. I began to lather the bar of soap all over him taking special care of his man-stinkified arm pits and back. I had noticed his erection but I ignored it until it was time. Smiling up at him, I ran the soap over his cock and lathered him up really well with the other hand, so that it was just a mass of bubbles. Then I pulled a face cloth from the rack, began to wipe him down and remove all the soap from him as I pushed him all the way under the water. As I finished, I dropped into squatting position and took his hard cock in my mouth. My mouth began to please him as it bobbed up and down on his member. I felt him sliding a bit and we repositioned so that his back was up against the wall. My hands on each one of his thighs as I sucked on his cock. Pulling off of him I licked the underside of his cock and my eyes looked up to connect with his.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?" He asked me.

"I always want that," I said standing up and pressing my lips to his. His fingers were in my pussy while our tongues mingled together.

"You're so wet already," he said.

"Touching you makes so excited," I said tugging on his bottom lip with my teeth.

He picked up my right leg and pushed himself into my pussy. "Now it is time for your punishment."

"If fucking me is a punishment, I'll be bad everyday," I said as I steadied myself on the wall and he began to pound my pussy. I moaned loudly, "oh, yeah, every fucking day I'll be a bad, bad girl."

"Will you?" He said already out of breath and looking down at me.

My eyes met his, "for you, I'd do anything." I said as he pulled himself out of me and turned me around. He bent me over and pushed himself inside of me again. Then pulled me flush against him, his hands on my hips and he pounded the shit out of my pussy. We were both moaning and breathless. His hand snaked down to my clit and he rubbed me as fast as he was fucking me and I knew that I was going to cum. "I'm going to cum."

"Cum all over my cock," he said grunting as he pounded me aggressively.

I yelled out and came all over him like he ad wanted me to. As I tightened around his cock, he came inside of me and I leaned further back into him. The water ran over us for a few more minutes as we stood there catching our breath. Turning around, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You are too good to me, darling."

He kissed my lips softly, "and you are such a bad, bad girl."

"I'm your bad girl, tiger," I said with snarl.

"Don't do that, you'll get me excited already."

I laughed, "I'll keep that in mind for tomorrow."

"You better," he said smacking my ass as I turned around to shut the water off.

I stepped out of the shower and he followed me. "I'll go get you some of your clothes from my room." I stopped at the door and turned around. "I'll bring you my  
deodorant too." I said walking out.

He threw his dirty shorts at me but missed, "I don't want to smell like secret powder today thanks."

"It's better then this so called Chunder," I yelled down to him as I made my way upstairs and unable not to laugh at myself because I knew how much he hated girls deodorant.


	3. Head & Shoulders and Sundresses

Gerard and I were sitting at the picnic table in his backyard under the umbrella, when all of sudden we heard a commotion coming from his house. We exchanged glances as the yelling came closer and closer. As we turned to look into the direction of the door, his younger brother Mikey emerged from the house still yelling and stomping his feet towards us.

"You stole my Heads & Shoulders!" He said loudly and pointing an accusing finger at Gerard.

I looked from the younger boy to Gerard. "Whaaaa?"

"The whole bottle is gone and missing. How am I suppose to wash my hair?"

"Use mine," Gerard replied to him.

"I don't want yours! I want my Head & Shoulders."

"You do realize you shouldn't use that shit shampoo, right?" Rox asked walking upon us from my yard.

"I didn't ask you, did I?" He said turning to face her, but I saw his face turn red.

"He's cute, Gerard, can I keep him?"

I raised my eyebrow, glanced at Gerard to see his reaction and then looked back at Mikey. He was visibly embarrassed because his face was bright red and then I looked back at Gerard. "I want it back."

Gerard was laughing at Rox's intrusion and comment. "You want Mikey, you got him. Just make sure he doesn't get the Head & Shoulders in his eyes again." I covered my mouth and laughed.

"Gerard!" Mikey said his face going a dark red color.

"He might wet himself," Rox said, "maybe you should give him back his shampoo."

"I really don't have his shampoo," Gerard said shaking his head but still smiling.

"Come on, I'll help you go find it," Rox said taking Mikey's hand.

"What?" Mikey said a bit surprised.

I watched them walk in to the house and as I did I said, "Well, that worked out easier then I thought it would," I turned to look at Gerard again.

He was staring at me seductively though. "I think that means that we don't have to babysit anymore."

Smirking, I replied, "well, Mr. Way, what did you have in mind?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me quickly through my yard, dragging me behind him and up to my room. He pushed me up against the closed door. "You know how hot this dress is on you?" He said biting at my neck.

I moaned softly, "no, tell me."

He bit me harder and I knew he was unbuttoning his pants. "It's been giving me a raging hard-on all day."

I could hear his pants drop to the floor, he pushed up my dress and pushed down my panties. "Are you saying I was bad girl wearing it?" I teased him.

He pushed his finger into my pussy and finger fucked me making me wet. "Yes and look how bad you are that you get wet at my touch."

Closing my eyes, I was sure I was purring. "Oh, yeah, I am so bad."

His fingers were gone in the next second, he replaced it with his rock hard cock and began to impale me against the door. His lips encompassed mine and our tongues mingled together. Both of us already breathless and moaning. "God, you're so wet."

I dug my fingernails into his back. "The things you to do me, Gee, fuck! Don't stop!" If it was possible, he moved faster in and out of me. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. 

"Are you hiding my Head & Shoulders in Juli's room?"

"Mikey, leave them alone." Rox said to him.

"I want my shampoo. It's gotta be in here somewhere it isn't in my house."

My eyes met Gerard's. "Please, don't stop. Ignore them."

He nodded his reply and kept moving in and out of me. I kissed him deeply and moaned louder trying to drown his brother out in the hall.

"Are they doing what I think they are doing? Is that really what it sounds like?"

"Mikey, come on."

"No, I want to listen."

Then it was silent in the hall and all we could hear was our moans. "I'm gunna cum," he said biting my shoulder.

"Cum, baby," I said closing my eyes knowing that I was close too. I yelled out as I came making him cum with me. As our bodies shook our tongues danced together and we still kissed as he slid himself out of me. As he pulled away, I opened my eyes and smiled at him. "Why do you have to be so perfect?"

He smiled back, "I don't know, maybe because I was made this way for you."

"I kind of like that answer," I said pulling my panties back up as he pulled his pants up. We adjusted our clothes and then I turned to open the door. As the door  
opened, we saw Rox on top of Mikey in the hall and they were making out. His hands were under her shirt. "Well, no wonder it went quiet." I said to Gerard.

"Get a room," Gerard shot at them. Rox shot us the finger as we made our way down the stairs.


	4. Cockblock

Gerard and I were walking home from school. He was holding my hand and I kept turning around to make sure that Mikey was following us. "Has he said anything to you about what happened with Rox?"

Gee snickered. "Well, he thinks he is the man now."

"Ah, little Mikey has no idea what he has gotten himself into."

"Yeah, that Rox she sure is handful."

I poke his arm with a finger from my hand and smiled at him. "You love her just as much as I do."

"Totally," he said smiling, "but admit it, even you think she is handful."

"We're teenage girls darling. Teenage girls act that way."

"You don't."

"Really?" I said surprised, "I don't?"

"Not that I can recall."

"Gerard, you are talking to the girl her who purposefully masturbated loudly just to get you to come over and fuck her."

"Okay, I won't argue with that one," he said glancing over at me, "it was all worth it though. You had more balls then I did. Or else we'd still be looking at each   
other longingly through the windows."

"Very true," I said shaking my head and knowing it was true. Then turned around to see that Mikey had finally caught up to us. "I thought we were going to lose you." I teased him.

"Ha. Ha. Really funny," he said shooting me a dirty look.

"Rox is coming over in a little while."

"Really?" He shot, the excitement apparent in his voice.

"Yup, she had to go home first, but she should be around in a half hour," I said smiling at him. I watched a smile break across his face and chuckled to myself. We  
walked the rest of the way home. 

Rox arrived exactly when she said she would. We were standing in the kitchen bullshitting about school, Gerard was at home doing his homework and that was when I saw him standing outside of the screen door. 

"Rox, Mikey is listening just outside the screen door," I whispered to her.

"Is he now," she said straining to look. A grin fell over her lips and she got up from her chair. I watched her walk over to the screen door. "Psst, I see you." She said making him jump a bit. 

Shaking my head, I turned and did my chores, leaving the two to be by themselves. I put my headphones in and went around passing time. I did a little singing and paid no mind to anything but my cleaning. When I opened the door to my room, I froze and my mouth fell open. Mikey was fucking Rox on my bed. 

"What the fuck?" I yelled pulling my headphones off of my head. "Why of all places would you fuck on my bed?"

Mikey jumped up covering himself and Rox leaned up on her arms looking at me. Her legs still spread open and she shook her head at me. "Can't a girl have her first time be special without her best friend being a cock-block?"

"Me? I'm being a cock block? Really? I don't care if you fuck Mikey, but did it really have to be on my bed?"

"Where did you want us to do it, on the lawn in the back so that his parents would see me fucking him? He is two years younger then me."

"Whatever." Mikey was looking between the two of us, his cheeks redder then I had ever seen him. "Just promise me you'll wash my comforter when you are done."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll throw it in the washer." I closed the door and I could hear her talking to him. "Take your clothes and get back over here." Shaking my head I walked back down the stairs and made my way to the door of Gerard's room. I knocked and he called to me to come in.

"Hey, babe," he said.

"Your little brother is getting lucking my bed."

"What?"

"Oh, yeah he was fucking Rox and I walked in on them. Then she told me I was a cock-block because I was mad they were fucking on bed."

He sighed, "I told you that she was a handful."

I groaned, "I just know I am going to have to hear all the details later."

Getting up he came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "It could be worse," he said kissing my forehead.

"How so?"

"It could of been someone that you didn't know that she invited to your room."

I laid on his chest, "you're right but she's been talking about him non-stop, it was bound to happen."

"Yeah, well, let's not talk about it anymore cause Mom is here."

I made a face, "are you done with your homework?"

"Yeah."

"Come help make me dinner?"

"What're we having?"

"Chicken cutlets, mac and cheese and brussel sprouts." I smiled at him.

"Are you trying to make me happy so you can get dessert?" He smirked.

"Something wrong with that?"

"No, no, not at all." He leaned down and kissed me softly. "Let's go make dinner."


	5. Over-sharing

I looked at Gerard who was on my bed leaning against my pillows and then at the alarm clock on my night stand. "I don't want you to go, but I think you should."

"What? What do you mean?" He said looking over at me.

"Rox, is coming over and you have had to hear all week about her from Mikey. Now that it is Saturday, she is going to come over here and over-share the fuck with every detail of her first time."

"Oh god." He moaned. "Teenage girl stuff, ack!" He got up hurriedly from the bed and kissed me goodbye. "Send smoke signals when the sign is clear."

"Are you kidding me? I am sending S.O.S. smoke signals." He chuckled at me as he went out my door.

Rox walked into the doorway. "Well, that was rude, he said hi and bye as he passed me on the stairs."

"He had some stuff to go take care of," I said as an innocent smile spread over my lips.

She plopped herself onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. "Ahhh, such a familiar spot."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to ask."

"Mikey and I fucked right here," she turning over onto her stomach and propping her chin into her hands to look at me. Then it began. "Let me tell you all the details now."

"All of them?" I said knowing that this was going to be painful.

She nodded and started her tale. 

"Psssst," Mikey jumped ten miles. "Ha, ha, ha, that is what you get for peaking on me like that."

"I couldn't help myself," he said.

Rox pushed open the screen door. "Come on, don't be shy with me." He walked in and looked at her. His cheeks were a light shade of pink. "Follow me," she said leading him up to Juli's room and closing the door behind them. She sat down on the bed and he sat down next to her. "I kind of like you."

"I kind of like you, too," he said not making eye contact with her.

"So, then what do we do about that? Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"You want to be my girlfriend?" He shot out as he looked up at her for the first time.

"Yeah," she said a smile on her face, "and you know what else I want." In a quick motion, she was on top of him on the bed. 

"What?" he squeaked out.

"You." She said kissing him deeply, their tongues mingling together sloppily because neither one of them knew what they were doing but that only made Rox even more excited. Pulling away from him, she dragged herself down his body and over his crotch until she was in front of it. Smiling up at him, she pulled his shorts all the way down and off of him and then took his underwear too. For a boy his age, his cock was huge and it just made her even more hungry for it. She devoured it the best she could, kind of knowing what she was suppose to do and kind of just going with the flow all at the same time. Mikey was moving around and moaning loudly. She pulled off of him and went back up to kiss his lips. "You are being too loud, Mikey, people will hear you and we definitely don't want to get caught."

He nodded as she stood up to take her shirt off but kept her crotch aligned with his and she rubbed against him. As she undid her bra, she let her tits fall free and his eyes grew wide. She pulled his hands up to touched her breasts and she began to unbutton her shorts and push them down. "Want to fuck me?" She asked him seductively.

"You want me to fuck you?" He blurted out excitedly.

Rox smirked at him. "Oh, yeah, I do." She said pulling away from and laying down onto the bed. He looked over at her as if he was unsure of what he was suppose to do. "Climb on top of me," she said and he did as he was told. She pushed him inside of her and he began moving in and out of her. It hurt but she realized that she liked the pain a bit too much. Her hands stretched around to his ass and she squeezed his cheeks and pushed him to go faster. This went on for a few minutes and then the door opened.

"And then you walked in cock-blocking me."

I rolled my eyes, "that's it? Neither one of you came?"

"Oh no, we did," she continued into more details of her tale while I wished I could send those smoke signals.

"Take your clothes and get back over here." Mikey did as she said and positioned himself back in front of her waiting pussy. He hesitated and she reached down to do it for him again. She stroked him into full hardness and pushed him back inside of her. "Next time, you don't stop unless I say so." He nodded and began fucking her again. It didn't take him long to cum, but he pulled out when he did and came all over Juli's comforter. "Fuck, why did you do that? If she finds out you came on her comforter she's going to kill you."

His eyes went wide again, "what? I didn't mean it. I mean, I wasn't thinking."

She smiled, "you aren't done though, it is my turn to cum." Grabbing his head, she pushed him into her crotch. "Go ahead, Mikey, eat my pussy." And he did. He needed some work but after a bit she came for him. When she was done, he looked up at her. "Good boy. I think you and I are going to have lots of fun together."

"Well, it worked, the boy can't keep his hands off of me. I had to pull him into the boys locker room and suck his cock dry the other day."

"Please, no more details." I said putting up my hand.

She grinned widely, "you know you want every last one."

"No. No. I'm good. Thanks for all that though." I looked at her and I just knew she had a smart-ass reply coming.

"Wait, until next time, I will tell you every last detail right down to licking his balls."

I groaned and face-palmed her. "Great. Can't wait."

"Sarcasm will just make it worse."

I glared at her, as she smiled and I wondered why the damn smoke signals didn't save me. Dammit!


	6. Phone Cameras and Conspiracies

Gerard was sitting next to me on the couch playing with his cell phone. My eyes were on the tv watching Spongebob and then he spoke. "Did you know they can use the camera on your phone to see everything you do?"

"Is that so?" I said raising my eyebrow but not looking from the tv. I anticipated the rest of the conversation in my head before he went on and how all the conspiracy theories were going to run out.

"I wonder if I put black tape over the camera if it'll block them from seeing us."

"Seeing, but not hearing maybe," I said smiling at Squidward's blow up at Spongebob.

"True," he said flipping the phone around.

"If they want to watch, we can just set the phone up so they can watch us fucking," I said still not looking at him.

"What? No, Jul, they can't see that."

"They'd probably like it too much then they'd install hidden cameras around our house while we are at school so they can watch us all the time." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Oh my god, they would!" He said shooting up from the couch and that was when I looked at him. He began pacing. "And then they'd watch us all the time, until we are married living our happily ever after and then they show up and are like you are going to run for president of the united states. While I'm all looking at them like whaa whaaaa?"

I eyed him as he paced more. Gerard was a conspiracy theory nut and when he got like this you just had to go with the flow kind of but it was what he said in that sentence that caught my attention. It was something he had never said before and I wasn't sure that he even realized that he had said it. "Gerard?"

"What?" He said absentmindedly as he paced.

"You think we are going to get married?"

He stopped, looked at me and ran over his words in his head. A smile grew on his face, "one day, yeah. There will never be anyone else for me but you."

I smiled back at him. "I kind of like that idea. I could be your Jackie O and you could be my John F," I said getting up and walking over to him.

He took me into his arms. "That just makes me excited."

I grinned, "I figured it would, I know much you like JFK." He kissed me deeply and I felt his hard-on poke me through his shorts. "Apparently, my little reference got you very excited," I said running my hand over his crotch.

"You have no idea," he said kissing me again.

"Don't let me interrupt," Mikey said walking into the room and plopping down on the couch.

I rolled my eyes, "don't people knock anymore."

"Awww, come on we are totally family now," he said watching the tv.

"Well, while Gerard is my boyfriend, the jury is still out on whether you are the milkman's son or not." I shot at him, as I smirked and pulled away from Gerard.

"That's not funny," he said shaking his head. "I think you are starting to believe Gee's conspiracy theories."

I sat down on the opposite side of the couch from him, Gee sat down and laid into me. "Well, maybe you aren't the milkman's son, maybe you fell from a pod from a distant planet."

Mikey turned and squinted his eyes at me. "Last I checked I wasn't Superman."

"Worst things have happened," Gerard snicked.

"What if I was Superman? I wonder if Rox knows that she is dating a superhero?" He said thinking about it and putting his finger up to his lips.

"Maybe you should go call her and tell her," I said.

He leaned back into the couch. "Too bad for you, she is out with her mom and you guys are stuck with me."

I groaned. "I don't even have smoke signals to send on this one."

Gerard laughed, "I guess you can't escape Rox or Mikey."

"I think they are match made in heaven," I said playing with his hair.

Mikey was grinning as he watched Spongebob. Gerard picked my hand up and kissed it softly. "I promise everything will be okay."

"I guess," I mumbled. "It could be worse they could both be here." Gerard laughed and Mikey shot me a death glare. I smirked back and realized it was going to be a long night with Mikey and us.


	7. Undergarments

It was Saturday morning, I was sitting in Gerard's room, next to him on the bed and we were reading comics together. I had never really been into them before and he just felt that he need to personify my geekiness to another level. I was okay with the this. As per the usual, his door flew opened and in walked Mikey. He obviously had no idea I was in there and he paid no attention to the fact that I was.

He posed like he had these huge bicep muscles and all he wore was a pair of underwear. "Gerard, you know are jealous of the new pair of Batman undergarments that Mom bought me."

I covered my mouth with my hand stifling the laughter as Gerard smiled at his shenanigans. "Yes, they are what I have always wanted. Juls, want to fuck me in a pair of those?"

Mikey's face broke out in shock and embarrassment at the question and ran from the room covering himself with his hands. We both broke out into laughter. "Though, you in some hot leather Batman outfit might get me excited," I said climbing over him and rubbing him through his pants.

"I'll be your Batman any time you'd like," he said kissing me as I sat down on his now pants and began to rub against him as his cock began harder underneath me.

I licked his lips, "I'd like that." 

"Maybe we should lock the door so that Mikey doesn't come back in," he said rubbing his nose on mine.

"Aww, but I thought maybe we should return the favor and give him a free show after all he showed us his new undergarments."

"You find the word undergarments amusing, don't you?"

I climbed off of him, "yes, I do."

"Where are you going?" He said following me out of his room and into the backyard.

"I bought some new undergarments that I want to show you," I said turning and winking at him. He gained speed and caught up to me quickly.

"You didn't tell me?"

"No, it was a surprise. I picked it up while I was out with my Mom last night."

"And she didn't question it?"

"She did and when I smiled back at her she shook her head at me. She can't stop us from having sex," I said pulling him into my room by his arm and pushing him on to the bed. "You wait there, hot stuff." I said winking and him and leaving the room. I went quickly to the bathroom and changed into a red lacey bra and matching undergarment that was more of a bikini pair of underwear. There was pink hearts on them and I knew Gee was going to get hard just at the sight of them. I made my way back to my bed room and walked in. He grinned devilishly at me and I knew he was already hard with anticipation.

"Juls, fuck you are so fucking beautiful."

I smirked as I closed and locked the bedroom door then turned to face him. I walked across the room towards him, climbed over him and straddled myself over his lap. "These are sexy undergarments just for my Batman."

His hands were all over me, as our lips met and our tongues danced together. I rubbed myself roughly against his crotch and we both moaned heavily into each others mouths. Reaching down, I undid his pants and pulled out his hard cock. I stroked him and tugged on him, our mouths still not parting. Pushing my panties aside, I pushed him into my wet and waiting pussy. He put his hands on my hips and guided me up and down on his hard cock.

"You're so fucking hot," he breathed against my lips.

"Make me cum all over you," I said biting his lip.

He reacted by impaling me onto his cock and I was moaning out my pleasure as I came. He exploded inside of me, filling me up with his seed and biting my neck to while he moaned. As I climbed off of his lap, he eyed me with a smile and said, "you should by undergarments like that more often."

"Maybe, I can find a Batgirl set for you."

"You're going to make me hard again," he said a slight whimper.

"Yeah, we could just fuck all day long dressed as Batman and Batgirl," I teased him and his cock. He squeezed himself and I smirked as I pulled on my shorts. "Of course, you could always just imagine Mikey in his undergarments." I giggled.

He let go of himself, "that was cruel."

"We can't have all the fun at one time, we have to spread it out my dear." I said pulling my t-shirt on.

"I suppose," he said getting up and pulling his pants on.

Turning I opened my door and there stood Mikey, but he was fully dressed in a cosplay outfit as Batman. "I will avenge myself."

"This wasn't the Batman I had in mind," I said turning to look at Gerard.

"Mikey, you can't just keep inviting yourself into someone else's house." He said pushing him out of the doorway to bring him back home.

"But Gee, she saw me in my undergarments and I can't have that happen."

I laughed to myself, shaking my head as I walked out of my room and down the stairs behind them.


End file.
